familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Hoare (1778-1862)
|long_name=John Hoare }} John Hoare was transported to Australia over his involvement in "The Great Mutiny". He came originally from County Wexford on the south-east coast of Ireland. As his death notice in 1862 states he was 84 years old, he was probably born in about 1778. Although the first of these naval mutinies was reasonably peaceful affair, Hoare was convicted for his involvement in the second known as "The Great Mutiny". At the time, Hoare was on board the aptly-named HMS Defiance (the crew of which mutinied three times in total, 1795, 1797 and 1798), and according to the records was a member of the United Irishmen, who were lobbying for Irish independence. Sentenced to seven years transportation, he came to Australia on board the Canada. With 101 prisoners on board, the Canada left Spit Head, Isle of Wight, England on June 21, 1801, and traveling via Rio de Janeiro, arrived in Sydney on December 14, 1801. According to the historian, Patrick O'Farrell, there was a great deal of excitement about the arrival in Australia of these rebel convicts. The 1798-1803 rebels were a colonial cynosure: their fellow Irish hero-worshiped them; the authorities feared them and exaggerated their numbers and influence". He tempers this, though, by arguing "in a strictly nationalist sense, political rebels among the Irish convicts seem relatively few; about 1.5 percent, that is, less than 600 in the entire history of transportation, of whom nearly 500 arrived in the very early years of the colony, up to 1806". "The most prominent rebels were often men of some previous substance, educated, high principled and quite often Protestants". He also says, "These rebels took their land grants, conformed and prospered. They adopted a low public profile in response to their seditious reputations and devoted themselves to work, and those good lives. He was, however, imprisoned on Norfolk Island under the harsh regime of Captain Foveaux between November 1802 and June 15, 1804. At that point, he was returned to NSW where he was placed on the Government Farm at Castle Hill which, just a few months earlier, had been the site of an unsuccessful uprising by mostly Irish convicts. His seven years of imprisonment coming to an end on September 8, 1805. At some point around this time, he began working as a labourer for John Llewellyn (who had come to Australia in the NSW Corps) on his Hawkesbury River property. Ann Hoare and Elizabeth Love A few yeas later at St Phillip's Church he married Elizabeth, the daughter of John and Martha Love on July 10, 1809 (V1809 881 3A) and they had a large family. The accompanying photograph is of Elizabeth with her daughter Ann. Born in Hampshire, England, Elizabeth Emelia Love came to Australia on the Third Fleet as an infant with her parents, John and Martha Love. She spent her early years at Sydney Cove (in the area around The Rocks) before, presumably, moving with her parents to the Field Of Mars where, presumably, she met John Hoare. Throughout this period, her father was a member of the NSW Corps, before falling on hard times. The alleged birth of Elizabeth Love in England appears to rely on the fact that her headstone claims her as a native of Hampshire. Her death certificate, however, suggests she was born in Bristol, on the other side of England. Clearly, those providing the information were at odds, which casts doubt on her being born in UK at all. More importantly, every time Elizabeth herself indicated her place of birth, she consistently stated she was born in the Colony of NSW. In the 1828 Census she stated herself to be 37, born in the Colony around 1791, the year of her parents' arrival on the Matilda. The 1822 and 1825 Musters clearly state her as BC in the Colony. Love and Hoare land at Elderslie In their first few years of marriage John and Elizabeth lived at the Field of Mars before moving to the Campbelltown Districts of Airds and Appin where they began to farm with the assistance of convict labour . The birth records of their children indicate John and Elizabeth continued to live in the area for quite some time. By 1828, he had increased his land holdings to 90 acres which was cleared and fully cultivated and he had eight cattle. I am unaware, at this stage, how they came to spend their later years of their lives and to be buried at Dapto. A possible reason is that a few of their children married people in Wollongong, and so they may have spent their latter years closer to their younger children. John died in 1862 (6420/1862), while Elizabeth died in 1878 (448/1878), although the NSW BDM spells her name Hore. They are buried together and the inscription on the headstone reads… Sacred to the memory of Mr John Hore, a native of County Wexford Ireland, who departed this life, 25th April 1862, also of Elizabeth Hore, native of Hampshire England, died March 3rd 1878 aged 96 years. '' Land Grants Love and Hoare land at Parish of Manangle * Information about the significance of the of Irish rebels in Australia from ''The Irish In Australia by Patrick O'Farrell, University of NSW Press 1986. *His presence on Norfolk Island is confirmed in the microfilm The People of Norfolk Island and Van Diemen's Land 1788-1820 and their families by James Hugh Donohoe. He returned to NSW in 1804. *Curiously enough, John did not receive his Certificate of Emancipation until July 15, 1811 . Acknowledgements * Thanks to Terry Hore for documenting the children of John and Elizabeth on his website. * Marion Starr has a terrific book about Early settlers in the Cowpastures area called, Murder, Mayhem & Misdemeanours which contains information about John and Elizabeth. * Thanks to Judy Roberts for the information about John Hore Junior, including his will. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from Ireland Category:Migrants from Ireland to New South Wales Category:Resided in New South Wales Category:Convicts transported to New South Wales